Truth or Dare Avatar style!
by geekmage
Summary: Yep, the gaang plays a game of truth or dare. Zutara, and Tokka. Enjoy!
1. Truth or Dare

Anng stared at the board with an intent look on his face. "I move my Lotus tile two spaces forward and three spaces o the side!" He said with a dramatic tone in his voice. Toph rolled her eyes (kind of). "I have trapped you Zuko! Surrender now!"

Zuko moved a piece forward and took out three of Anng's pieces. He had a cynical look on his face. _How can anyone get so into this game? _He thought. Anng's brow furrowed.

"That was a great move but my next move will be twice as good!"

"Shut up!" Toph said, exasperated flooding her tone. "Your acting like this game is going to determine the fate of the world!"

"You just pissed because I'm kicking your butt." Anng replied.

"If you don't shut up I will kick your _ass_ so hard that you'll land in the North Pole!" Toph thundered.

"Now, now; we're all just weary from all of the traveling we've done," Iroh said. They had stopped at an inn during their travel.

"They're just jealous of my mad skill!" Said Anng. "Check it out!" He pulled out his marble and started to spin it around. Toph groaned. Iroh clapped the way he clapped every time Anng did the trick. Anng raised his eyebrows twice, an ape like grin covered the whole bottom half of his mouth.

"Stop encouraging him uncle," Zuko moaned. Katara touched his arm. He quickly withdrew his arm. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," she said taken aback. He stared at her frowning. She quickly glanced at Sokka who was snoring next to her, a bit of drool hung out of his mouth.

"Look, you put Sokka to sleep," Toph said to Anng. Katara gently shook him but he continued to snore. Toph stomped on the ground sending a piece of earth up to his head and hitting him just below his ponytail. He woke with a start.

"You know I have a better game for us to play," said Iroh. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a small box cut with cherry oak. Blue letters were carved on the lid, which said Truth or Dare. "The way you play this game is by picking a card. The card will either have a question on it that you must answer truthfully or a dare on it, which will be something embarrassing that you must do." Know one said anything for several minutes. Finally Katara spoke up.

"Sounds fun, lets play!" She said, beaming.

"Yeah!" said Anng. He let out a few gusts of air, which somewhat neatly put the pi shu pieces back in the pi shu box. He moved the truth or dare game at the center of the table. "Me first!" He picked up a card from the box and read. "'Have you ever walked in on some one naked? If so who?'" He thought for a moment. "This monk who had hair on his back at the air temple!" he said with a shudder. "He also had hair in places that shouldn't be mentioned in front of girls." The others shuddered with him this time except Sokka.

"I thought all guys had hair there." They all looked at him. "Should I not have hair there? I mean do you guys not have hair there? Do you guys shave it or something?

"Shut up Sokka," Toph said. He sunk in his chair slightly. "My turn," she said. She picked a card and handed it to Sokka to read. His eyes scanned the card. He swallowed. He looked around at the others. "Well what does it say?" Toph demanded impatiently. He looked quite mortified.

"Kiss the person on your left." Sokka was that person. The others looked astounded, even Zuko raised an eyebrow. Anng snatched the card from him in disbelief. "It's true," he said as his eyes trailed over the card. Toph's lip twitched for a nano second then a look of discussed crossed her face but Anng could have sworn that that lip twitch was a smile. No one else noticed.

"So I have to kiss her?" Sokka asked.

"No dumb ass, I have to kiss you," said Toph even though she hadn't actually read the card. There was an awkward pause.

"Uh, do you wanna do that now?" he asked.

"Not really, but I kinda have to," she replied. Sokka looked at her nervously as she still continued to sit there, with her arms folded.

"Do you plan to do it this this year?" Sokka asked impatiently. She raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's exited. But I can't blame you, Sokka. I'm blind and I can even see that I'm a sexy beast," she joked.

"More like a beast that needs to be locked in a cage," Sokka joked. Anng snickered. The smile quickly despaired from Toph's face. She didn't look amused.

"Hey don't be a jerk." Katara said. She knew how Toph felt about the way she looked.

"He's right you know," she said getting up.

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot," Katara said. She glared at Sokka. He pretended to look innocent.

"I know that Katara," Toph said, her voice quivered slightly. She tried to hide it but she was upset by Sokka's comment. Sokka Anng seemed to see this. He was good at reading peoples emotions. Probably had something to do with being the Avatar.

"He didn't mean it, he was just joking Toph," He said.

"You're a beautiful young girl," Iroh said that stupid grin still pasted on his face. The grin normally made Toph feel good but she was quite annoyed now. She was used to people insulting her about the way she looked but it really hurt that Sokka could think that way about her. Katara and now Iroh continued to glare at Sokka.

"What did I do?" he asked. He glanced at Zuko who had a blank exasperation on his face but his arms were crossed over his chest and he seemed to be taking everything in. "So do you wanna kiss me or not?" he sounded a bit annoyed and felt awkward because of the glares he was revising.

"Like I said I don't want to but I kind of have to," she said. She continued to stand were she was.

"This is kinda awkward, can we get it over with?" Toph felt a lump in her throat. But then she smiled.

"Sure thing she said. Close your eyes and pucker up," she said.


	2. The big hairy monster!

She leaned in and kissed Sokka and at that moment they realized they loved each other and they got married and became cabbages salesmen and had two kids who looked like cabbage and lived happily ever after. The end.

_Just kidding!_

Sokka did close his eyes but he did not 'pucker up'. Toph leaned in and punched him hard in the face. His eyes popped open and his hand flew to his cheek. "Ow! Worst kiss of my life!" Toph scowled at him. "What the hell? Did really deserve that?" he asked, glancing at Katara.

She looked at him for a few seconds looking a little skeptical. "Yeah kind of," she said blinking twice. Toph leaned in and kissed Sokka on the check.

"Their happy? I know that, kiss must have completed your life." She said sarcastically.

"You kissed him on the cheek," said Iroh.

"The card just said I had to kiss him. It didn't specify were," Toph said with her arms folded.

"Actually…" Aang began. But Sokka interrupted him.

"My turn," he said with a hint of excitement as he rubbed his cheek, which had already started to turn black. He picked the top card out of the _truth or dare_ box. His eyes quickly slid over it. Then his pupils froze in disbelief. His eyes ran over the card a few more times. His lips slowly slid over his face in a smile as he looked up from the card.

"What?" Katara and Aang asked together. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"I get to kick the person on my left as hard as I can," He said through a grin.

"Oh yeah, I put the cards in that order on purpose. That way a guy could kiss the girl on his right and if the girl on the left didn't enjoy it then she could kick the guy in the balls for revenge," Iroh stated.

"Then it shouldn't count if he put that way on purpose," Toph said a little nervously. She new that Sokka was pretty strong and he definitely didn't like being punched by girls. "She's right said," Katara with a slight frown.

"Aw common," said Aang. "I think that that was a pretty good idea on Iroh's part. Anyway, your not scared are you Tophy?" He raised his eyebrow twice in a taunting way.

"No twinkle toes," She said calmly. "I'm not afraid of ponytail's kicks." She stood up; her arms were still folded. "Give me your best shot captain boomerang." She closed her eyes even though that made no difference. Sokka lifted his leg getting ready to deliver a harsh blow but thought better of it and lightly touched her leg. Toph opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows. He gave her a toothless smile. "Why," she asked, unfolding her arms and releasing her eyebrows.

"Come on, I'm not that mean," He said. "I wouldn't kick a blind girl." This joke didn't have the effect he expected it to have. He knew how powerful and tough Toph was. He also knew how much Toph hated it when people treated her like an invalid, but he was Sokka. At times he didn't think.

"Are you saying that I'm weak?!" She asked heatedly. "Let me show you how powerful I am!" Iroh flew in front of her.

"Please, calm down kids, this is no way to behave. If you can't handle this game then we'll just have to stop playing." He said with a disapproving shake of his head.

"No," Aang wined. "I like this game a lot." Toph sat down.

"Fine," she said. "Its your turn Iroh." Sokka and Iroh sat down as well. Iroh picked a card from the box and read it. An evil smile stretched over his face.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Aang asked excitedly. Iroh handed the card to him to read. The grin fell off of his face. "Holy shit! He has to moon us!" Katara and Zuko both tried to snatch the card from Aang.

"Let go!" Zuko snapped, yanking the card hard.

"You let go," She hissed grabbing his hand. He quickly with drew it, still clutching the card.

"Don't touch me, peasant," he spat.

"Don't call me a peasant!" She spat back. They glared at each other for several moments. "What are you looking at?" Katara finally said.

Your ugly face!" he barked. They continued to stare at each other. "Stop looking at me," Zuko finally said breaking his gaze away from her. He sat back down and handed the card back to Aang who gave it to Katara. She took the card but continued to look at Zuko.

Why did he hate her so much? Why did she care so much about what he thought? It had been two weeks since Zuko killed his sister and joined them. He had trouble getting along with everyone at first, but by now he got along with everyone but Katara. She couldn't break her eyes away from him. She felt very strange when she looked at him. _Your just shocked that someone could be so ugly Katara_ she tried telling herself. But she knew this wasn't true. He looked at her and she could see pink cross onto his face. He used to be so pale but now his skin had tanned to a nice tone. "What?" he said coldly. He kept looking at her making her feel weird, but in a good way.

She shuddered and looked away at the worst possible time, for she saw, **a big hairy monster! **She had completely spaced out and while she was spacing out Iroh had been preparing to moon them. Yes, the big hairy monster was Iroh's ass. She couldn't turn her head away because she thought it was so sexy! Not. Then, a horrid thought struck her mind. What if Zuko had inherited this?! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! And with that awful thought she fainted. 


	3. Angsty Zutara

_Okay guys. So this chapter is going to have some of angsty Zutara in it. This is the first time I've written angsty Zutara, or angst in that matter. Please review and tell me how I did. _

Katara opened her eyes and saw a short bald loser staring at her. "Hi Katara," he said with a big cheesy grin. "It's _your _turn." She forced herself up and slumped into her chair. Everyone was looking at her intently. She looked at Zuko who quickly looked away. She lifted a card and read aloud.

"'Have you ever been drunk or stoned before and if so what happened.'" She turned bright red.

"Oh, remember that wild caribou party?! Okay, okay; so it was the first time I went hunting and I caught caribou and whenever a man catches his first meat in our tribe there is a huge calibration. That's the first time a man gets to drink alcohol and Katara felt bad that she didn't get too drink any so dad agreed to let her have some." At this point Katara was blushing so fiercely that it looked like red was going to start pouring out of her face but she was to mortified to tell the story herself so she let Sokka continue the story.

"She was only thirteen so obviously she couldn't hold her liquor well. Dad let her have this really tiny cup and she wanted more. So one of the older guys snuck her five whole bottles! He told her she couldn't handle drinking all of that and she, being the proud person she is, she took all of the bottles and chucked them down in a heart beat. She took off her shirt and jumped into water that was below zero degrees and jumped in. She passed out in seconds and then a hot guy jumped into the water to pull her out. He had to give her mouth to mouth and when she woke up she puked into the guys mouth!" Sokka started laughing hysterically. They all looked at him wide-eyed and horror struck.

"What the hell have you been smoking?" Toph finally asked.

"Come on guys, isn't that hilarious?" he asked wiping his eye.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Iroh said. Sokka eyes flew to Iroh's face.

"What? What do you mean you're sorry, that's funny," Sokka said.

"Yeah Sokka plummeting into water below zero degrees is hilarious and nearly drowning is hilarious," Toph said cynically.

"Common guys," but they ignored Sokka.

"I'm okay guys, really," Katara said. Who's next? Zuko it's…" Her voice trailed off as she turned to look at the fire bender.

"I know it's my turn, I'm not stupid peasant," he snapped.

"Well you sure are doing a good impression of it!" She snapped back as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Stop calling her a peasant," Sokka said calmly.

"She is a peasant, just like you. She's also a woman, an idiot, and a witch! Would you rater have me call her by those terms?" Zuko half screamed. He knew that this was a mistake right away but he just felt so angry. It was her fault. Whenever she was around he felt angry or miserable. But he still always wanted to be around her. Why? Thinking about it made him angry. Being near her made him fell angry. Just looking at her ugly face made him feel angry. Actually Katara was probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen. No, definitely the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He didn't know what beauty _was_ until he saw her. But beauty didn't matter. The beautiful girls were all whores who just wanted rich or powerful men. Katara was certainly not a whore. She was a peasant. This was something he liked about her; she was just simple. She was an idiot. She didn't understand all of the complications of the world and he really liked seeing the youth and innocence inside of her, it almost brought out the youth inside of him out. She was so childish. The really beauty he had seen in her he had seen in her soul. She was so kind to him even after all the shit he done. Her kindness made him angry because he knew he didn't deserve it.

Azula had sent a bolt of lighting towards Katara. But he wouldn't let her get hit so he jumped in front of her and redirected the bolt at her and it was so unexpected so she was able to protect herself so she was hit. Katara jumped up hugging him and thanking him for saving her. She herself wasn't sure why she had done such a thing but she was just so exited. Zuko pushed her off of him roughly. 'No I didn't. I had to kill her because she was holding me back.' What had happened was that Katara had gone to the North Pole with some earth bending troops that the earth king had gathered from small villages ignored by the fire nation. They went to the North Pole to gather more people. The others stayed behind with Aang to help him with his bending and help the king. On her way she was captured by Azula and Azula knew she was Aang's water bending teacher and thought her extraordinary healing powers were going to get in her way so Azula decided to kill her. After killing her Zuko decided to join his uncle since Iroh had choose to help Aang master fire bending.

Katara blinked. Sokka tackled Zuko to the ground. Zuko easily kicked him off. He held out his hand to help Sokka up. Sokka tackled him again. Aang and Toph pulled Sokka off of him. Zuko quickly got to his feet. He turned to Katara. "You're not a witch," He said. _Say sorry! _He told himself. He couldn't apologize. He felt very strange. He lifted his hand. He had the urge to touch her face.

Katara saw his raised hand. For some strange reason she wanted Zuko to touch her face. She wasn't even mad at him. Why? Why wasn't she mad at him? He called her a witch. But for some reason she wasn't angry. She looked at those golden eyes. But she looked into them not at them but into them; deep into them. She saw anger in them. The same anger she saw in them when he chased them halfway around the world. But behind this anger was pain. Some how she new that he didn't want to chase them. He didn't want to hurt them or get rid of the world's last hope. He was so deep and mature and for some reason she really liked this. It made her feel stronger. She understood the pain he felt. The pain for his lost mother, a pain she had also felt. She understood the pain he felt for not having a father that didn't care for him even though she had never experienced anything like it. But unfortunately Zuko didn't get it and miss took her understanding as pity.

They continued to look into each other's eyes. Zuko saw the understanding in her eyes. He knew deep down that she didn't pity her but she understood, but he wouldn't accept it. Finally there eyes tore apart at the exact same time. "Okay," Zuko said. "Let's continue the game."

_So there it is. I know the angsty Zutara sucked. Please tell me how I did. Feel free to give me ideas and I'll most likely be able to work them into the plot. I refuse to update until I get 25 reviews or more on the whole story! _


	4. Yo Mama

**Guys, I am so sorry that it took me over two months to update. I really am. Please forgive me, I've just been so busy, and I know you guys are busy also and you still update in a timely manner, you guys are just better then me I guess. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, I love constructive criticism, or flaming, what ever you call it. Now I know they didn't have yo mama jokes in the time period that Avatar takes place, but use your imagination and imagine how terribly the characters would tell you mama jokes. I only made up 2 original ones.**

"I want you to apologize to Katara, Zuko," Iroh stated with his arms crossed. Zuko glowered at his uncle.

"I'm - _sorry_," the words came out quite strained. Katara knew he didn't mean it. Zuko reached out for a card. His small eyes scanned it. "'Sit in the lap of the person next to you,'" he read. Katara looked at him, looking at him was almost like a reflex for her. He looked slightly disgruntled. "No way."

"What do you mean no way? The card says you have to do it," Katara said feeling quite aggravated by his behavior but she could never be angry with him.

"I _mean_ no way am I going to _sit_ on your chubby legs," he said, as he crossed his arms across his chest. She glowered at him.

"Will you two love birds _shut up_," Toph said feeling irritated by their behavior. Everyone's heads (accept Iroh's) turned to Toph so fast that it was a surprise that they didn't all snap.

"Love birds? Your on crack," said Zuko as he glanced around uncomfortably. "We're not Love birds. We don't love each other. No way."

"It's called a joke fire head," said Toph raising an eyebrow at the scarred boys reaction.

Katara opened her mouth to speak but Sokka spoke for her. "There's absolutely no way Katara loves this guy."

"Maybe not love, but they could have feelings for each other," Aang said blinking his large gray eyes. They once again, nearly broke their necks turning to Aang in shock.

Aang had feelings for the young water bender himself, but he knew he couldn't have her because of his duties as the Avatar. He couldn't have anyone for that matter, He couldn't have any attachments because not only did they prevent him from controlling the Avatar state but they distracted him form his responsibility. At first this upset him as anyone would be but he had to accept this. He was allowed to embrace people but not get attached and embracing was what brought true and pure happiness, while attachments brought happiness through ones greed that would escape when you could not embrace it. He remembered a time when he would have laughed at the word duty. Actually he sometimes still did.

"Lets get back to the game," said Iroh calmly. "Sorry Zuko, you have to sit in her lap, don't be a baby and sit in the girls lap."

"How long do I have to sit there?" he inquired, not budging from his seat. Iroh took the card that Zuko was still clutching in his slender fingers.

"It says till your next turn," Iroh told him after reading the card. Zuko groaned. "What's the matter? Is one turn in Katara's lap not long enough for you?" Aang let a small chuckle escape his chest.

Zuko threw himself on Katara's legs. "What have you been eating, boy?" Katara asked with her usual mischievous smile that made Zuko feel so youthful. Zuko glared at her. "Just don't fart in my lap." Zuko's lips involuntarily twitched at this one. Zuko started to slip off of the chair. Katara didn't grab him like he expected and he fell off.

"You made me fall of," he said indignantly.

"Don't be such a baby Zuzu," Katara said. The word just fell out of her mouth and she instantly regretted it. Zuko however didn't.

"Where did you come up with that nickname?" Zuko asked curiously. He completely forgot the pain that nickname held. The way it felt like Azula was spitting out a dagger when she said the name. Around Katara the memories of Azula seemed to melt away.

"My turn!" Aang grabbed one of the cards. "'What is the scariest thing you have ever seen in your life?'" Aang read. "Iroh's ass." He looked at Iroh who looked a little sad when he heard the words.

"Just kidding!" Aang said quickly. Your ass is very nice; I mean…" he trailed of. He could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"My turn," said Toph, freeing Aang from his awkward situation. It was a strange thing to on her part because she was actually enjoying it. She picked up a card and handed it to Sokka to read. His eyes slid across the card, widening with each word. He took a quick fearful glance at Toph then his eyes darted back over to the card. He sunk in his chair slightly remaining silent.

"I'm waiting," said Toph impatiently even though only a few seconds had gone by.

"It says, uh…what's your cup size," he spewed the first thing that came to his mind, instantly regretting it. Everyone glanced at Sokka in horror (accept Iroh who seemed to be enjoying this) all to afraid to look at Toph. Aang tried to sneak a glance at the card to see if it was true.

"It doesn't say that," said Aang as Sokka put the card against his chest to hide it. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Yes it does, I just read it," Sokka said quickly, shifting his weight slightly.

"I don't know how well you could trust Sokka's reading skills." Said Katara. Sokka glared at her.

"Oh yeah? Well yo mama so fat that when she was born she gave the _hospital _stretch marks," He nodded vigorously; as if it were a well know fact.

"We have the same mother you know," said Katara.

"Wow Sokka, your smart with a capital 'C'," said Zuko drawing a giggle from Katara.

"Oh I know this hilarious joke guys. So a guy, walks into a bar…ouch," said Iroh randomly. The teenagers looked at Iroh, blinked, and then looked back at Sokka. Sokka's eyes flickered to Toph's face.

"S-so tell us, you have to. T-that's what the card says." He stuttered.

"No it doesn't, it says tickle the person on your left until they cry or urinate," Aang stated. Toph started to laugh.

"Looks like someone's afraid of the tickle monster," She said between snorts. The others started to laugh as well. Sokka's cheeks reddened.

"I'm not afraid," said Sokka.

"I am," Aang said. "I don't want Sokka's pee every where."

"Don't worry, Sokka will definitely cry before he pees," said Zuko. The benders' laughter hardened. Katara looked at Zuko, feeling glad that Zuko was being him self a bit more.

"I'll so urinate before I cry," The group laughed hard still, though I'm not sure why because I wouldn't want Sokka to urinate in the room of my inn. "Come on, Toph give it to me."

Then, with out warning, two hands of earth came out of the ground next to Sokka. They wiggled their fingers as if to stretch them out before the job. The group stopped laughing instantaneously. The earth fingers dove into Sokka's stomach at once. He laughed for a few seconds as the fingers groped his stomach, then the sobbing started mixing with the laughter producing an odd gurgling sound. The earth hands retreated back into the earth. Toph helped Sokka up. Aang noticed a look of worry briefly flash through her pale-green eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said as apathetically as she could. She embraced him in a hug as he shook against her chest. Then he let out a maniacal screech. Toph quickly threw him off of her chest.

"That was amazing Toph!" Sokka exclaimed. "You really should do that to the fire nation in the final battle!" Apprehensive shadows danced on the benders' faces.

The reason the group had been playing these games was to forget about the approaching battle. They had made a rebellion force at the southern air temple where they were heading. They had decided to take a week of at the inn; this would be there last break in months. This may have well been the last chance any of them would get to have a carefree time in a while.

"Let's get back to the game," said Aang indifferently. Sokka's comment made no difference to him, for he had been thinking about the final battle every waking minute of his time and the battle flooded his nightmares as well. The only time he could remember not thinking about it was when he was on the can the day Iroh made tea using a tealeaf high in fiber. Needless to say he was a bit occupied then.

But he had managed for the most part to turn his fears into images of unconscious fire nation soldiers and his dreams into victory banquets. "Come on guys, we can't waste an hour wishing we had another hour." He said determinedly.

"Your right," said Zuko. Everyone turned to Zuko, surprised that he was the first to agree with the Avatar. "Now I believe it is your turn Sokka. Sokka nodded and picked a card from the pile.

"'Tell a _Yo Mama_ joke to the person across from you. This person was Zuko, sitting on Katara's lap. Zuko said to words that sealed the challenge.

"Bring it."

"Yo mama so fat, that instead of having lint coming out of her belly button she's got sweaters." The gaang roared with laughter. Sokka gave an aangish grin and lifted his eyebrows twice.

"Oh yeah? Well, Yo mama so fat that when she walks around in high hills she drills oil," Zuko's voice was followed by another roar of laughter.

"Oh, I got one I got one, Yo mama so fat, that when people see her they say I thought that flying bisons' were extinct," Even though Aang didn't have the special flare you needed to tell yo mama jokes the group bellowed with laughter none the less.

"Well Aang, yo mama so stupid, that if dynamite were brains she wouldn't have enough to blow her nose," said Toph, with the flare Aang lacked.

"Oh yeah Toph," said Katara, "Yo mama so fat that yo dad is still stuck up her pussy from last weeks whoopee." Zuko laughed so hard that he began to slide off of his chair. Katara felt pleased that he was enjoying himself with every one.

As he slipped the shaggy hair that had been obscuring Katara's view fell out off her line of sight, replacing it with the breezy brown eyes of Jet.


	5. The Shirts Are Off

I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long for the update. I really am. I've just been so busy with school and everything. I'm really sorry. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and review. Also if you don't mind, could you please tell me your favorite element, I'm curious to hear what you say. And I was not hi when I wrote this!

"Oh here's one," Said Zuko, who was sprawled out on the floor. "Yo mama so stupid that when she saw a caution wet floor sign she peed." But everyone was to busy looking at Jet to here him.

"Hey guys, I know I'm hot but please stop staring at me, it's creeping me out." Said Jet. Zuko jumped to his feet to see Zuko. "I got one, Yo mama so stupid that she gave birth to you." Then Jet gave a closer look to Zuko. He pointed to him and exclaimed indignantly "He's a Firebender!"

"We know!" Aang said hastily. "He's my firebending teacher!"

"Oh yeah, Sokka told me about it in his letter." Jet said.

"You've been communicating with him?!" Katara said incredulously.

"Well he was just one of the people I invited for the battle," Sokka explained.

"But, you were dieing," Said Toph.

"Longshot and Smellerbee found a healer for me then they got Sokka's letter. We've been traveling to the Eastern Air Temple where the battle forces are meeting and took a break at this in."

"Where are Longshot and Smellerbee any way?" Aang asked.

"In the room next door, making out. I never would've guessed they would be a couple. I was pretty bored and I heard a bunch of laughter next door so I decided to check it out. What are you guys doing anyways?"

"Playing a game of truth or dare," Said Iroh. Jet blinked.

"Can I play?" He inquired.

"Well it might be weird to add someone in the middle of the game," said Katara.

"Why is Lee sitting on your lap Katara?" Jet asked.

"My real name is Zuko," Zuko confessed. "It was a dare, we're playing with these cards that have the dares listed on them." Zuko pointed to the cards.

"You know, I was thinking about stepping out for a cup of tea." Iroh said. "If you want you can take my place." Before anyone (and by anyone I mean Katara) could protest Iroh slipped out of the room.

"I think he's got the hots for that tea serving woman," Aang remarked. Jet sat down in Iroh's seat.

"So whose turn is it?" he asked.

"Yours," Toph stated. "You have to take a card and do whatever the card says." Jet reached for a card. His eyes narrowed and he glanced at everyone suspiciously.

"Now you read it, pretty boy," Toph explained.

"Why do you think he's a pretty boy?" Sokka asked. "You can't see him."

"Well I can feel his four pack through the vibrations," Toph said.

"Can you feel mine?" Sokka asked as he flexed his muscles.

"Yes I can feel your abs of flab Sokka," Toph smirked.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding Sokka, yes I can feel them." Toph admitted. "You do have a four pack. But Fireballs is the only one here with a six pack." The group stared at Toph. "I just thought Katara might like to know." She stated. Katara blushed.

"So what does your card say?" Katara asked trying to change the subject. Jet looked down at the card and cleared his throat. Toph rolled her eyes.

"It says change shirts with the person on your right." Jet stated. His head turned slowly to his right and stopped when his eyes were dead center on Katara's face. Zuko's eyes fell on Katara as well.

Well Katara's a little busy right now," Zuko said somewhat venomously.

"Hmm, well this is a bit of a dilemma," Aang said. "But nothing I, the might Avatar, cannot fix!"

"Iroh never said anything about this," Sokka said, ignoring Aang.

"Well why doesn't Katara just get up, change shirts with mouth grass and then fire balls can get back into Katara's lap." Toph said as she propped her legs onto the round table.

"That's what I was gonna say," Aang whined. Jet began to pull of his shirt. Katara felt her jaw sink. There they were, gleaming with a light layer of sweet, his tan abs rested magnificently bellow to perfect pecks. Katara had the urge to take her finger and trace the lines etched into his core.

"Here Katara," Jet said, handing her his shirt. Katara quickly closed her mouth, thankful that she hadn't drooled. The only thing that seemed logical now to Katara was to pull of her own top. She grabbed her dress and threw it over her head, into Jet's muscular arms. Now all she was wearing was a bra and a slip skirt.

"Put your dress back on now!" Sokka commanded.

"No," Aang, Jet, and Zuko said together, mesmerized. But it had become a chain reaction. Now Aang and Zuko each pulled their shirts of. Katara turned to Zuko and was met by his golden core, even more beautiful then Jets. She would've lost her virginity right then, but unfortunately Aang stepped in front of Katara to get a better look, showing of his prepubescent two pack and ruining the moment.

"Come on Katara," said Zuko, pulling Katara into his lap, "it's your turn." Katara did not object, even though Zuko was supposed to be in her lap.

"You know Toph, we're the only ones with our shirts still on," Sokka said raising his eyebrows twice in a very Aangish way.

Toph was about to hit him, but then Aang said, "He's right Toph." Sokka glanced at Zuko and was over whelmed. His straitness wasn't enough to overcome Zuko's amazing shirtless powers.

He ripped his shirt of. His abs may not have been as great as Zuko's and Jet's, but his pecks, which were better then both of there's combined more than made up for it. He could even make his throb in a manly way. When he did Toph felt the vibration and was hit by the 'pull your shirt of for the hell of it,' wave.

She ripped hers off in a manner similar to Sokka. Sokka looked at her body. She had a two pack that was deeper than Aang's. But her boobs were so huge! One could land a flying bison on those! And Sokka regretted never noticing them through the very lose shirts she wore. Katara looked jealously at them. She always tried wearing tight shirts and push-up bras to make her boobs appear large, and this whole time Toph was hiding C's under her lose shirt.

"Katara are you a lesbian?" Zuko asked.

"What?"

"I see you checking out her boobs." Katara looked at him, eyes narrowing at Zuko's smirking face.

"Holy shit!" Jet exclaimed. Katara watched his pupils wildly circling her boobs, making him look like he had lazy eye. Katara was grateful that Zuko wasn't checking her out like that.

The crazy foam guy came into the room at that moment and everyone stood up. He then began singing, "We are family."

**Well I hope everyone's shirtlessness will help make up for the late post. Don't forget to review:D**


End file.
